Pridopidine (ACR16, TV-7820, Huntexil) is a unique compound developed for the treatment of patients with motor symptoms associated with Huntington's disease. Its chemical name is 4-(3-(Methylsulfonyl)phenyl)-1-propylpiperidine, and its Chemical Registry number is 882737-42-0 (U.S. Publication No. US-2013-0267552-A1). Processes of synthesis of pridopidine and a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,923,459. U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,120 disclosed pridopidine for the treatment of Parkinson's disease, dyskinesias, dystonias, Tourette's disease, iatrogenic and non-iatrogenic psychoses and hallucinoses, mood and anxiety disorders, sleep disorder, autism spectrum disorder, ADHD, Huntington's disease, age-related cognitive impairment, and disorders related to alcohol abuse and narcotic substance abuse.